Хаус vs Мама пока рабочее название
by VikO
Summary: читаем другой вариант happy without you ... этот оставлен для истории
1. Chapter 1

Глава I

_**Глава **__**I**_

Мобильник зазвонил легким ненавязчивым маршем откуда-то из классики. Лиза с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза и посмотрела на будильник – 10 утра. Ну кто может звонить в такую рань в субботу? Ответ, однако, напрашивался сам собой. Папа. Лиза тяжело вздохнула и приготовилась в очередной раз выслушивать кудахтанье по поводу ее личной жизни. ЕЁ личная жизнь была единственной проблемой ее родителей, и то, что это было их проблемой, ее безумно раздражало.

Нет, она их любила, но у нее не всегда оставались силы на разговоры с ними после тяжелой рабочей недели в госпитале.

И ведь, действительно, у них нет других проблем, кроме нее, - младшие дочки уже давно пристроены и счастливы в браке. И всё у родителей всегда течет равномерно. Всё по накатанному. Всё правильно. Даже чересчур идеально для их возраста: по крайней мере мама давала так понять, бросая многозначительные взгляды на их спальню, родительскую спальню, каждый раз, когда Лиза приезжала их навестить. У Формана есть подружки «на одну ночь», у Кемерон – Чейз, у Чейза - Кемерон, у Уилсона – медсестры и чрезвычайно несчастные и оттого более притягательные для него пациентки, у Хауса – проститутки… даже у ее родителей есть регулярный секс, секс в их-то 80 лет! Может ей тоже нанять себе... проститута?..

- Алло.

-Доброе утро, Лиззи.

Лиза опять тяжело вздохнула, как будто только вспомнила о том, что она не только администратор госпиталя и прикрывательница задницы высокого небритого доктора с больной ногой и чудесными голубыми глазами, который вечно попадает в неприятности, но еще и дочь… Ну что ж? «Лиззи» так «Лиззи»…

-Привет, пап.

- Как ты, малышка?

- Все отлично, пап.

Она знала, что это неправда. Ей 40, она не замужем, без детей. Да она даже домашнее животное завести себе не может, ведь оно требует не только заботы и внимания, но и времени……. А его-то ей всегда и не хватает.

- А как ты, пап? Как мама?

- Лиззи… именно о твоей маме я и хочу с тобой поговорить. Она меня в последнее время немного пугает.

-Что случилось, пап? Когда она тебя не пугает, ты думаешь, что она заболела. А когда пугает, тоже переживаешь. Разве она не перестала петь Хаву Нагилу в ванной?.. Нет, неужели она все-таки решила подать в суд на Россию за угнетение евреев в первой половине 20 века? – Лиз ужаснулась от одной только мысли об этом.

Сколько она себя помнит, она всегда удивлялась тому, что ее отец, такой сдержанный, спокойный и мягкий человек, не только женился на ее матери, но еще и умудряется как-то уживаться с ней вот уже 60 лет. Нет, ее мать не была беспощадной стервой или злюкой, но все в ней было странно, начиная от ярко-рыжего цвета, в который она красила свои волосы уже много лет, заканчивая увлечениями. Лиззи было всего 4, когда мама стала хиппи, заявив отцу, что она, наконец-то, обрела смысл жизни. А ей уже было за 40! Благо, ее проживание в коммуне не продлилось и дня, потому что «эти хиппи только курят траву и занимаются любовью, а не установлением мира во всем мире». Вскоре она стала яростной защитницей прав животных, вступила в Greenpeace, выбросила из дома все кожаное и меховое, телевизор (ведь это «домашний растлитель малолетних»), а маленькие дочки и муж были вынуждены мириться с ее причудами и стать вегетарианцами.

Эти «глобальные причуды» появлялись с удивительной закономерностью, но чаще всего заканчивались через пару дней ничем. Однако были и те, что длились годами и не могли не повлиять на Лизу, которая, к слову, до сих пор соблюдает вегетарианскую диету.

Что было между этими «хобби»? Просто эксцентричные поступки.

На свое 18-летие Лиззи ждала чего-то грандиозного, того, о чем всегда мечтала или о чем никогда бы не попросила. Вместо этого мать с торжественным видом вручает ей большую пачку презервативов, заявив, что именно в 18 она познакомилась с ее отцом и лишилась девственности, а сейчас «такое неспокойное время: нельзя никогда знать, от кого и чем можно заразиться». Вот уж чего Лиз никогда бы не попросила! Привыкшая к странным выходкам матери, Лиза прыснула от смеха и обняла обоих родителей, а папа в этот момент заговорчески прошептал ей на ушко, что это далеко не единственный подарок.

10 лет назад мать неожиданно обратилась к религии и стала ортодоксальной еврейкой. Лиза более или менее успокоилась, но во время ее последнего визита к родителям 3 месяца назад миссис Кадди намекнула, что непрочь была бы подать в суд на СССР за притеснение евреев в сталинские времена (это и послужило причиной эмиграции их четы в США) и плевать она хотела на распад Советского Союза в начале 90-х, «и вообще русские…с их загадочной душой... но у них много нефти и …»

От тяжелых мыслей Кадди отвлек взволнованный голос отца:

- Лиззи? Лиззи, ты меня слушаешь?

- Что? А-а-а… прости, пап. Я немного задумалась. Так что мама вытворяет на этот раз?

- Лиззи, думаю, сейчас все намного серьезнее…

Лиз напряглась. Голос отца звучал очень обеспокоенно. Неужели мама может вытворять что-то, что пугает даже папу. До этого он ко всему относился стоически.

- Папа, что с мамой? Она в порядке?

- Да, Лиззи, она в порядке… Но… в последнее время она стала какой-то….. необузданной….

- Необузданной? Ты хочешь сказать агрессивной? Или она ни в чем не знает меры? Но она ведь и до этого никогда и ни в чем не знала меры…

«И, наверное, именно это тебе, папа, всегда и нравилось в ней», - подумала она про себя.

- Она стала более агрессивной, и… она не знает меры в… постели…..

Повисла долгая тишина… из трубки телефона доносится голос отца: «Лиззи, не молчи! Что это может быть?»… «Лиззи, не молчи» значит? Ну, сейчас она выскажет ему все, что думает… Что у нее, красивой и интересной 40-летней женщины, не просто нет мужа и детей… Да у нее даже постоянного мужчины нет… А благодаря стараниям Хауса в ее жизни отсутствует даже «одноразовый» секс! А ее отец, у которого все просто архиклассно, жалуется на гормональный взрыв своей жены! Блин, почему у Хауса такие гормональные взрывы в ее присутствии не бывают?! Еще один гормональный взрыв Хауса решил бы по крайней мере проблему с ребенком.

Голос отца опять вернул ее в реальность. Нет, все-таки она ничего не выскажет: отцу 80, у него проблемы с сердцем. Да и в таком возрасте многие любят драматизировать и раздувать из мухи слона… Тем более ее папа – самый заботливый и понимающий человек на свете...

- Лиззи, ты тут?

- Да, пап… Я опять задумалась, прости… Ну ты же знаешь маму… попроси ее умерить свой пыл…

- Лиззи, я уже попросил… не помогает… Что это может быть? Думаешь, это серьезно?

- Пап, если честно, думаю, что у мамы максимум гормональный взрыв… такое бывает…. Даже в ее возрасте…

- Мне то же самое сказал врач месяц назад. Но не может же гормональный взрыв целый месяц длиться! В ее возрасте, да и в моем... это опасно… для меня опасно. Лиззи, ты много раз рассказывала нам про гениального диагноста… как его? Доктор Хаус, да?

- Да, пап, доктор Хаус…

- Он ведь разгадывает самые безнадежные случаи – ты говорила. Может, он сможет помочь? Лиззи, а вдруг это серьезно?

«О, Боже, только этого не хватает… что? Я приду и скажу Хаусу: «Привет, вылечи мою маму. Симптом ее болезни – необузданность в сексе»?», - подумала Лиз. Господи, что после этого скажет Хаус? Что-нибудь типа: « А ты не пошла в свою мамочку. Жаль, что это не передается по наследству»?» Но, зная своего отца и понимая, что, если он беспокоится, на то есть причины (пусть и такие бредовые), она сказала:

- Хорошо, пап. Привози сюда маму… Я назначу ей комплексное обследование. Если найдем что-то странное и необъяснимое, что, я надеюсь, не произойдет, покажем ее доктору Хаусу.

- А, может, лучше ее сразу к док…

- Нет, пап. У Хауса и без того много дел…

Лиза сразу подумала о его долге в клинике за прошлую неделю: отлыниванье от работы в больнице он мотивировал тем, что ему необходимо научиться пользоваться новым телевизором в его кабинете, ведь «у него столько функций и кнопочек»!

- Хорошо, малышка. Спасибо за поддержку, а то твоя мама говорит, что мне просто надоело исполнять свой супружеский долг и я отлыниваю. И еще что-то про тунеядство…и напомнила мне, что в СССР была за это статья. Мы приедем, как только сможем, то есть, как только я смогу убедить твою маму. Пока, дочка.

- Пока, пап. Только не забудьте предупредить меня о своем приезде заранее.

- А когда мы забывали это сделать? Люблю тебя.

- И я тебя. Передавай «привет» маме.

Из телефона донеслись короткие гудки…

* * *

И правда… когда они забывали предупредить о своем приезде? Уж не полтора ли года назад? Причем мама из аэропорта прямо-таки прилетела на крыльях «материнской любви» в госпиталь, так как она «сильно соскучилась по своей девочке», но вместо того, чтобы обнять Лизу, она обратилась к Уилсону, с которым Кадди минуту назад обсуждала дотацию: «Это и есть твой гениальный доктор Хаус, о котором ты не умолкаешь ни на минуту, когда к нам приезжаешь? Очень приятно с вами познакомиться! Я - Ирис Кадди. Всегда мечтала иметь в родственниках гениа…». «Мама, это доктор Джеймс Уилсон. Лучший онколог госпиталя и мой хороший друг». Мама разочарованно посмотрела сначала на Уилсона, потом на дочку… а затем пробормотала что-то про непородистость Уилсона и громко заявила, что сейчас же хочет увидеть доктора Хауса. Слава Богу, Хаус тогда лежал в отделении интенсивной терапии после двух огнестрельных ранений и доступ к нему был разрешен лишь персоналу госпиталя (тем более среди этого персонала были люди, которые его искренне любили), а Уилсон умеет иногда держать язык за зубами. Хотя… к тому случаю это «иногда» не относилось.

Целую неделю миссис Кадди буквально дежурила вокруг ОРИТ, ожидая перевода «гениального доктора» в обычную больничную палату и передавая каждому, кому доступ ТУДА был разрешен, конфетки, цветочки и открытки для Хауса с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. К счастью для Лизы, ее мама не знала, что дочка заранее побеспокоилась об этом и повесила за заветной дверью огромную табличку «Проносить любые подарки для пациентов ЗАПРЕЩЕНО», рядом с которой красовалось большое мусорное ведро. После долгих уговоров Лиз каким-то чудом удалось заставить поверить маму, что она поведает Хаусу о том, как миссис Кадди им восхищается и хотела с ним познакомиться, и отправить родителей домой. Убедившись в том, что самолет взлетел и долетел до Сан-Диего, а мама с папой добрались до дома, Лиза дала добро на перевод Хауса в обычную палату.

На следующий день Кадди решила только из вежливости, как она себя уверила, совершить дружеский визит к Хаусу. Зайдя в палату, она застукала Уилсона, секретничающего о чем-то с Хаусом, - «Все-таки есть в их дружбе что-то неестественное», - подумала она. По тому, что при ее виде они сразу замолчали, Кадди смогла сделать вывод, что предметом их разговора была она… или ее мама… или она и ее мама…

- О, и о чем это вы тут шушукаетесь? Уж не о новенькой ли симпатичной медсестре из отделения онкологии?

- Здравствуй, Кадди. Как мило, что ты интересуешься моим здоровьем, - сказал Хаус, доедая одну из конфискованных объявлением Кадди маминых коробок конфет; рядом лежал еще десяток таких же вперемешку с уже опустошенными. - Я чувствую себя намного лучше. Уилсон мне как раз объяснял причину того, почему ты целую неделю не давала добро на мой перевод из ОРИТ.

Кадди с благодарностью посмотрела на Уилсона. Он ее спас – сама она никак не могла придумать более достойной причины, чем…

- Всегда удивлялся, каким спросом я пользуюсь у пожилых еврейских женщин (под пожилыми еврейскими женщинами я имею в виду женщин под сорок и старше, - тонко подметил Хаус)…

Лиза посмотрела на Уилсона так, как только она может. Под ее взглядом Уилсон весь съежился и потупил глазки, как маленький ребенок.

- .. удивительно похожих на тебя, - продолжил свою остроумную речь Хаус…

«Ну, все, Уилсон! Держись! Ты у меня получишь, Иуда!», - подумала Кадди.

- Ты никогда не замечала, что на солнце твои волосы так красиво отливают рыжим? Подумай, тебе бы пошло перекраси…

- Прости, Хаус. Я пришла сюда по делу. Я позже зайду к тебе и внесу встречные предложения по поводу твоей прически, вернее, избавления от проплешины на макушке. Знаешь, это сейчас лечится. А пока мне надо обговорить с доктором Уилсоном, кто будет отрабатывать прогулянные тобою часы в клинике за последние 3 недели.

Кадди взглядом показала Уилсону на дверь и вышла из палаты под вопли Хауса о том, что у него есть справка и нет проплешины. Уилсон, как послушный пес, последовал за ней.

Она была похожа на разъяренную кошку. Она настолько была вне себя, что даже не знала, что сказать. Однако Уилсон не заставил себя долго ждать и сразу начал оправдываться:

- Кадди, я не знаю, как я могу загладить свою вину перед…

- Вот и молчи лучше. Любое сказанное тобой слово может быть использовано против тебя! Как ты мог?! Понимаю, я не просила тебя не говорить о маме и о ее причудах Хаусу, но я почему-то смела надеяться, что ты и так не додумаешься рассказывать об этом кому бы то ни было, тем более Хаусу!

- Кадди, я и не собирался. Клянусь. Просто… наши медсестры… они такие болтливые…, - сказал Уилсон, проводя взглядом проходившую мимо медсестру.

- Да… и ты решил в более безобидной форме рассказать об этом Хаусу раньше, чем он услышит это от какой-нибудь симпатичной медсестры в клинике. Ты рассказал ему о моей матери и о том, какая она милая и заботливая женщина, как она расстроилась, когда узнала, что лучшего работника госпиталя, а по совместительству и главного мерзавца, подстрелили. А еще ты сказал, что у нее в друзьях либо кондитер, либо Вилли Вонка, вот она и прислала ему такую гору конфет. Ведь если бы он услышал эту историю от медсестры, то она рассказала бы ему о какой-то помешанной на нем рыжей старушке, которая дневала и ночевала у ОРИТ целую неделю. А так он подумает, что медсестры преувеличивают, рассказывая ему об этой «милой женщине», ведь все лгут. И даже медсестры не исключение из этого правила. Потому он даже не пойдет за разъяснениями к доброй душе, Кемерон, которая выдала бы всю правду-матку об этой истории. Видимо, я должна сказать тебе «спасибо».

- Кадди, я всегда поражался твоей проницательности…

- И ты думаешь, что я поверила в эту чушь?! Да тебя просто распирало рассказать об этом Хаусу и рано или поздно ты бы все равно это сделал… И чем ты после этого лучше Хауса? Такая же задница, как и он!..

- Я-я-я… э-э-э…

- И пора бы тебе уже запомнить, что Хаус не верит слухам, а распускает их. Тем более верить сплетням медсестер, любимая тема которых последние 7 лет наш роман с Хаусом в прошлом, якобы из-за которого я его до сих пор терплю в стенах госпиталя.

- А вы? Разве у вас с ним ничего не было? – удивленно и почти игриво спросил Уилсон, было видно, что этот вопрос его уже давно волнует.

- А у вас с ним было? Жду тебя завтра в 9 в клинике.

- Кадди, я…

- И не смей опаздывать, иначе будешь отрабатывать не 12 часов, а 24.

На этих словах Кадди резко развернулась и пошла по направлению к своему кабинету.

* * *

И вновь в реальность Лизу вернул телефонный звонок. И вновь это был папа. «Видно, мама не заставила себя долго уговаривать», - в ее душе зашевелилось подозрение.

- Да, пап.

- Лиззи, мы забронировали билеты. Прилетаем в этот понедельник в 7 утра.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава II

_**Глава **__**II**_

Ее личный Апокалипсис был на пороге. Да… этого «Лиззи» никак не могла ожидать. Мало того, что мама приедет, так еще и в понедельник. Ладно еще в понедельник вечером… Нет! УТРОМ! А значит, она тут же побежит в госпиталь посмотреть на местную достопримечательность – Грегори Хауса. И как назло за эти два дня, выходных два дня, Хаус не сможет угробить и без того безнадежного пациента (дабы Кадди смогла его отстранить от работы на недельку-другую), вставить какому-нибудь злому дяде-полицейскому что-нибудь в прямую кишку (чтобы этот, вошедший в ее положение, дядя его арестовал за что-то там… «А ему бы это пошло на пользу… дисциплина», - с улыбкой подумала Лиз) или насолить какому-нибудь своему пациенту или его родственникам («Чтобы они решили подать на него в суд… или…… ну… необязательно опять два огнестрельных ранения… но так, чтобы можно было отправить его на больничный»).

«О, Господи… о чем я думаю?! Получается, лучше пусть Хауса совесть зажрет… или пусть он мучается от ломки в тюрьме… или пусть попадет в больницу… все, что угодно, лишь бы с мамой не встретился?!»- подумала Кадди. Хотя, зная свою маму, она понимала, что лучше ЭТО, чем их надвигающееся знакомство. Лиз не столько волновалась за себя… или за маму… она волновалась за Хауса. Судя по маминым полуторагодовалым намерениям, Кадди была уверена, что к концу следующей недели Хаус рискует стать ортодоксальным евреем, если они все-таки встретятся.

«Надо придумать что-то… что-то без крови, ломки и чего—то там еще… оплачиваемый отпуск на неделю? Бесплатный тур в Таиланд? Или опять в Ванкувер? Галапагосы?.. Хотя… нет, если я ему позвоню и так просто предложу нечто подобное, он сразу заподозрит что-то неладное… Может, попробовать через Уилсона? В конце концов, он мне должен после того, как проболтался Хаусу о маме. Уилсон сообщает людям о том, что они скоро умрут так, что они ему «спасибо» говорят… уж, наверное, он знает, на какие кнопочки надо надавить, чтобы Хаус сам позвонил мне… нет, лучше, чтобы аж заявился ко мне домой и потребовал «оплачиваемого отпуска для лучшего работника Принстон Плейнсборо». Может, и Уилсону дать отпуск на неделю? Еще одна причина для Хауса завалиться ко мне домой и потребовать отпуск… ну… а я немного поломаюсь… так минут 10…»

Она на автомате набрала номер Уилсона.

- Алло, - послышался полусонный голос Уилсона.

- Уилсон, доброе утро. Это Кадди. Прости, что разбудила.

- Да нет… ничего… все равно….. (зевает)….. вставать нужно было уже…

- Я звоню тебе, как другу…. По очень деликатному вопросу….

- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - Уилсон сразу же навострил уши.

- Понимаешь, ко мне тут родители в понедельник приезжают…

- Что?

- О, вижу, тебя это тоже вдохновляет!

- И-и-и… ты хочешь, чтобы я их встретил в аэропорту? Или отвлек твою маму, пока ты будешь проводить спасательную операцию «Хаус»?

- Вообще-то я хочу, чтобы ты отвлек Хауса…

- Что?! – недоуменно переспросил Уилсон.

- … на целую неделю, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжила Кадди. – Пока моя мама будет проходить комплексное обследование.

- Как ты это себе представляешь? Повесим на твою маму и Хауса по маячку, и я буду отслеживать, чтобы они не столкнулись носом к носу в госпитале?

- Ну-у-у… я имею в виду, что ты и Хаус уедете на это время, я даю вам оплачиваемый отпуск.

- Кадди, я не могу… как же мои больные? Я не могу бросить своих пациентов.

- Не волнуйся, пока тебя не будет, я возьму на твое место какого-нибудь молодого и обаятельного врача. Так что твои пациентки не успеют по тебе соскучиться.

- И куда мы поедем? – Уилсон понял, что спорить с Кадди бесполезно.

- Ну, главное, подальше от госпиталя и от моей мамы… Филиппины?

- Куда? – Уилсон подумал, что ослышался и Кадди не собирается отправить его к черту на куличики вместе с Хаусом. – На Филиппины?

- Да, - коротко и ясно ответила Кадди.

- Сентябрь, там сейчас сезон дождей.

- Ну, тогда Таиланд… Шри-Ланка… Да хоть Арктика! В общем, подумай, куда бы Хаус хотел поехать. Главное, чтобы вы оба в этот понедельник уже сидели в самолете. Остальное меня мало волнует. Да… поездка будет чем-то вроде премии…

- И каким образом мы будем его уговаривать?

- Правильный вопрос: каким образом ТЫ его будешь уговаривать. Меня это не волнует. Придумай что-нибудь – ты его друг. Спасибо за помощь. Пока.

Она тут же повесила трубку, пока Уилсон не успел никак ей возразить или отказаться от участия в этом сомнительном предприятии. Лиза была уверена, что Уилсон уже включил компьютер и смотрит в Интернете, в какую экзотическую и далекую страну есть билеты на понедельник. Затем он забронирует два билета в первом классе и будет терпеливо ждать звонка Хауса, который позвонит, чтобы поинтересоваться, почему его лучший друг не звонит ему уже полдня и не предлагает куда-нибудь выбраться. На это Уилсон ответит что-то невразумительное, и Хаус поймет, что его друг скрывает от него нечто важное. Через час он будет на пороге дома Уилсона, а еще через час…

Звонок в дверь…

«Ну почему сегодня всё так не вовремя?!» - чуть ли не плача подумала Лиза, которая, желая немного расслабиться, принимала в этот момент ванную.

Еще звонок.

Она нехотя вылезла из ванной.

Еще звонок.

Лиз наспех вытерлась…

Еще звонок.

…и одела халат.

Еще звонок.

«И кто там такой нервный?!»

Ответ на ее вопрос не заставил себя долго ждать: когда она почти подошла к двери, кто-то начал стучать в нее палкой с воплями «Я знаю, что ты дома», «От меня не спрячешься» и «Я все равно тебя найду».

Она открыла дверь.

- Ты так зла и коварна, что это даже больше меня не возбуждает! – саркастично произнес Хаус, без приглашения заходя в дом.

Он по-хозяйски прошел в гостиную и уселся на диване.

- Что тебе нужно, Хаус? – устало спросила Кадди – у нее просто не было сил воевать с ним.

- Как я рад, что ты решила сразу перейти в наступление…

Лиза недоуменно на него посмотрела.

- Хочу в отпуск! На неделю! Назло Уилсону! За счет госпиталя!

- А попу тебе маслом не намазать?

- Ну, если это тебя заводит… - мечтательно произнес Хаус.

- Н, Е, Т - НЕТ! – быстро ответила Лиз, отнимая у Хауса из рук ее ежедневник, который он взял с журнального столика и начал заинтересованно листать.

- Здорово! А можешь так же с «деноменклатуризацией»?

- Д, Е… - Лиз засмеялась – Хаус ее поймал. – Убирайся! – она хотела сказать это как можно более жестко, но получилось что-то вроде «уходи, но я не против, чтобы ты остался», потому она решила свои слова поддержать действиями и попыталась поднять Хауса с дивана.

- Мммм…. А чем это от тебя так пахнет? – таинственно спросил Хаус и, чтобы принюхаться получше, подошел к Кадди, которая к этому моменту уже успела предусмотрительно отойти от него подальше. – Мммм… цитрусовыми… - он ее внимательно оглядел. Она стояла босиком, в банном халатике, без макияжа, ее волосы были немного влажные и забраны в пучок и вся она была необычайно естественна и «… красива, - подумал про себя Хаус. – Да… если бы мне почаще приходилось ее такой видеть, то не Стейси меня бы бросила, а я ее… и даже викодин бы не понадобился».

Он невольно улыбнулся пронесшейся в его голове мысли…

- Чему ты улыбаешься? – она удивленно подняла брови.

- Я? – ему надо было срочно придумать какую-нибудь отмазку. – Тому, что ты только что принимала ванну и на тебе нет нижнего белья.

- Неправда.

- Ты принимаешь ванну в нижнем белье? Вот это уже возбуждает… а вообще, у меня есть только один способ узнать, прав ли я, - его глаза игриво заблестели.

Он приблизился к Кадди на непозволительно близкое расстояние… Лиза не знала, как спасти положение и выпалила:

- Хаус, я дам тебе знать, когда буду проводить новую акцию: сделай главврачу ребенка и получи неделю отдыха.

- Кайфоломка! – почти обидевшись, произнес Хаус и принял две таблетки викодина.

- Наркоман!- уж на это у Лиз было что ответить. – Ты и так всю прошлую неделю бездельничал, так что отдыха не жди. А теперь – убирайся из моего дома и, будь добр, закрой за собой дверь.

- А я никуда не тороплюсь и мне здесь нравится… К тому же… Мне все равно, где смотреть «General Hospital», - на этих словах он плюхнулся в кресло, взял пульт от телевизора и начал переключать каналы, ища хоть что-нибудь интересное.

Кадди молча наблюдала за этой картиной… Если бы она сразу согласилась дать ему отпуск, это было бы странно… Потому она и начала упираться… Но сейчас дело зашло слишком далеко, если не в тупик: в случае ее капитуляции Хаус начнет подозревать, что творится что-то неладное, да и в случае некапитуляции он почует это. Надо было сделать так, чтобы она как будто в очередной раз пошла ему на уступки… Но как?

В это время Хаус демонстративно делал вид, что его интересует, сколько каналов показывает телевизор Кадди. Он видел, что она упорно стоит на своем, и не знал, как исправить ситуацию. Сейчас он уже не знал, чего ему хочется больше: позлить Кадди и остаться у нее или позлить Уилсона и отправиться с ним в Таиланд, чтобы познать все тонкости тайского массажа. К тому же она была так хороша в этом халатике, хотя он и был далек от чего-то сексуального. Так что Хаус уже почти начал склоняться к первому варианту, когда Лиз сказала:

- Хаус, даже Уилсону нужен иногда отдых… от тебя… Он вернется через неделю и опять будет доступен тебе 25 часов в сутки.

- Эй, а у тебя тут и кабельное есть, - Хаус сделал вид, что пропустил мимо ушей ее слова, и подмигнул ей. – Я всегда знал, что ты любишь фильмы погорячее.

- Хаус, я серьезно.

Он встал с кресла и подошел к ней.

- Послушай, твой лучший онколог собирается ехать в Таиланд. Мало того, что эта страна находится непонятно где…

- Она находится в Азии…

- … неважно… Так вот… она еще и экзотическая: мало ли что Уилсон там подцепит. А так – рядом с ним буду я. Я его вмиг вылечу. – по-геройски произнес он.

- Уилсон - врач, и ничего он там не подцепит: там хорошо развит туристический бизнес и…

- …секс-индустрия, - перебил ее Хаус. – Вдруг он подцепит себе какую-нибудь опасную крошку? За ним же некому будет следить!

- Если с ним поедешь ты, то еще неизвестно, кому за кем следить придется!

- Уилсон не знает тайского.

- О! А ты, по-видимому, уже выучил пару фразочек на тайском типа: «Сколько берешь за ночь?» и «А скидка для инвалидов есть?»

- Нет, «Хочу обеих по цене одной».

- Как романтично.

- Кадди…- Хаус запнулся…

- Неужели ты хочешь сказать волшебное слово «пожалуйста»?

- Я готов целый месяц работать по….. 4 часа в поликлинике ежедневно.

- Оооо….. это уже заманчиво…. – Кадди с заинтересованным и почти победоносным видом села на диван и устроилась поудобнее. – Давай сделаем так: я тебе даю неделю отдыха, если тебе все-таки удастся уговорить Уилсона взять тебя с собой и достать билет на его рейс, но отрабатывать по ПЯТЬ часов в клинике ежедневно в течение ПОЛУТОРА месяцев ты будешь вне зависимости от успеха этого предприятия. Согласен?

- Готовь распоряжение о моем отпуске и не забудь перечислить деньги на мой счет. Билет я уже заказал, а Уилсона я заставил согласиться с тем, что без меня ему не будет так весело и интересно: один приятель дал мне адреса лучших борделей Таиланда, - просто пояснил Хаус. – И все-таки ты всегда даешь мне то, о чем я тебя прошу, - Хаус принял еще четыре таблетки наркоты и с самодовольной улыбкой покинул ее дом, закрыв за собой дверь, как и просила его Кадди.

- А ты то, чего я хочу, - Кадди подумала вслух и улыбнулась: теперь она может не беспокоиться – Хауса она нейтрализовала.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава III

_**Глава **__**III**_

Весь следующий день и Кадди, и Хаус были заняты делами, оба готовились: он – к своей поездке, она – к приезду родителей.

Утром ей позвонил Уилсон и уверил ее, что они точно не смогут никак пересечься в аэропорту, так как их с Хаусом самолет улетает в 14.00, а значит раньше 11 они там не появятся. Она заехала в госпиталь, подготовила необходимые распоряжения об отпуске Хауса и Уилсона, нашла временного врача-обаяшку на место Джеймса и предупредила персонал, что завтра, возможно, не появится на работе.

Хаус приобрел необходимый для поездки «набор джентльмена», путеводитель по Таиланду и разговорник, а также новую «летнюю» трость, вытащил свою сверхсекретную заначку викодина и уложил все вышеперечисленное, за исключением трости, в небольшой чемоданчик.

* * *

Кадди открыла глаза и посмотрела на часы – 4 утра. Будильник должен зазвонить лишь через час, но, боясь проспать, она решила больше не ложиться, а спокойно и не торопясь собраться и поехать в аэропорт. Был отличный солнечный день… «Солнце? Откуда? Сейчас же 4… о нет! Неужели я проспала?!» - пронеслось в ее голове. Она посмотрела время на мобильном телефоне – 6 часов 22 минуты.

«Этот чертов будильник опять сломался!» - негодовала Лиз. Она кое-как собралась за 10 минут, проклиная будильник, который она уже успела выбросить, день, когда она его купила, и обещая себе, что сегодня же приобретет новый.

В 8 она была в аэропорту. Было странно, что родители до сих пор не позвонили, ведь они должны были прилететь уже час назад. «Наверняка, мама затащила отца в какой-нибудь магазин побрякушек», - решила Лиза. Однако, глянув на табло, Кадди увидела, что, оказывается, самолет ее родителей задерживается и прилетает только через 1,5 часа. «Да что же за невезение такое?! Еще не хватало наткнуться на Хауса здесь! Хотя… Хаус не привык просыпаться раньше 9. Надеюсь, сегодняшний день не будет исключением».

Лиз пошла в уборную, чтобы немного привести себя в порядок, а остаток времени решила убить за чашечкой крепкого кофе и старым номером какого-то медицинского журнала, который странным образом сумел затеряться в ее сумочке.

В 10 часов она встретила своих родителей, но не успела она их обнять и поцеловать, как миссис Кадди поинтересовалась:

- Где доктор Хаус?

- Привет, мамочка! – улыбнулась «Лиззи» и обняла отца. – Как долетели? Нормально?

- Да, малышка. Рейс задержали, потому что какой-то мужчина в самый последний момент передумал лететь – пришлось ждать, пока найдут его багаж, - ответил мистер Кадди.

- Ну, мам! В чем дело? Улыбнись! Или ты не рада меня видеть?

- Я не рада тому, что твой отец не передал тебе, чтобы ты не смела показываться мне на глаза без сопровождения гениального диагноста! – она укоризненно посмотрела на мужа.

Мистер Кадди потупил глаза.

- Мама, доктор Хаус… - Лиза не знала, что сказать, - уехал на неделю на конференцию. Но он передавал тебе «привет» и сказал, что обязательно познакомится с тобой в следующий раз, - сходу соврала «Лиззи».

- По-видимому, ты его не предупредила, что «следующего раза» может и не быть, - саркастично заметила миссис Кадди и обняла дочку. – Ладно, мы все равно останемся у тебя на месяц. А теперь скажи мне, ты его уже предупредила, что я соглашусь на ваш брак только в том случае, если он примет еврейство? – она с надеждой посмотрела на дочь. - Смена религии такая длительная процедура… ему надо уже начать готовиться и потихонечку учить историю нашего народа.

- Мама… - Лиза покачала головой.

И чета Кадди проследовала на автостоянку.

* * *

В это время Уилсон и Хаус уже подъезжали к аэропорту.

- Уилсон… я всегда знал, что ты нытик…. Но, что ты такой перестраховщик, нет! Я мог спать еще целый час! Что мы будем делать 4 часа в аэропорту?!

- Иногда здесь даже в это время бывают пробки. А опоздать на самолет мне не очень хочется. Доспишь в аэропорту… или в самолете… ничего с тобой не случится. Куда ты смотришь?

- Мне или показалось, или только что мимо проехала машина Кадди… а в ней какая-то рыжеволосая старушка… и какой-то старик… я не рассмотрел, кто был за рулем…

Уилсон напрягся.

- Ты недоспал. И привидится же тебе такое! – Уилсон старался быть веселым и подмигнул другу.

- Да, но на галлюцинации я пока не жаловался…

- Приехали. Давай поднимай свою задницу и вылезай из машины.

Водитель вышел из такси и помог им вытащить багаж.

- Уилсон, да ты прямо светский лев! – радостно сказал Грег и проглотил несколько таблеток викодина. - Даже Пэрис Хилтон - и та берет с собой меньше! Зачем тебе раз… два… три… четыре… пять (Хаус увидел еще небольшую походную сумку) чемоданов? А… я знаю, - Хаус довольно улыбнулся, - ты взял с собой всю тяжелую артиллерию: запасся презервативами и необходимыми «атрибутиками» заранее… Какой ты предусмотрительный! А я собирался в случае нужды приобрести все это на месте… Поделишься?

- Ничего подобного. Просто мы едем в экзотическую страну. И… Короче, думай, что хочешь, - Уилсон махнул рукой на друга.

Регистрация началась за 2,5 часа до рейса. Они летели бизнес-классом, так что им не пришлось стоять в длинной очереди, чтобы сдать багаж. Уилсон отдал билет и паспорт сотруднику аэропорта, поставил багаж на «ленту»:

- Сам не знаю, как я мог пойти на поводу у Кадди. Слава Богу, ты летишь со мной. Я ненавижу самолеты… никогда их не любил… 17 часов лететь… это ж ужас какой-то, - он вспотел, его руки тряслись.

Кадди он постеснялся признаться в том, что немного боится летать, тем более так далеко. Не то, чтобы он панически боялся (все-таки он неоднократно летал на внутренних рейсах), но все-таки самолетам предпочитал наземные виды транспорта. Потому ему пришлось собрать в кулак все свое мужество, чтобы спасти таким своеобразным способом своего любимого администратора и одновременно хорошего друга.

- Подожди… в смысле ты пошел на поводу у Кадди? О чем это ты? – Хаус насторожился.

- Я-я-я…. Э-э-э… Просто неправильно выразился. Я имел в виду, что Кадди… она… порекомендовала мне эту страну…. А она так далеко находится…

- Вот именно…. А ты жутко боишься самолетов… да тебя ведь… да ты ведь… Черт, как я мог ничего не заподозрить?! Да тебя ведь только под угрозой смертной казни можно посадить в самолет!.. Ну, ты и альтруист и болван! Зачем Кадди понадобилось отправить тебя на неделю на другой конец света?

- Э-э-э… - Уилсон не знал, что ему сказать.

- Или… или ей нужно было не тебя отправить куда подальше, а меня… И она, как умная девочка, решила действовать через тебя… Ты ей не мог отказать…. Ты никогда не мог отказать нуждающимся… А она знала, что я захочу из вредности поехать с тобой…

- Сэр, вы будете регистрироваться? Вы задерживаете остальных. – вежливо обратился работник аэропорта к Хаусу.

- Что? Нет… не буду…

- Как это не будешь? – испуганно спросил Уилсон. – Будешь!

- Так это… не буду….. так, значит, это все-таки была машина Кадди и мне ничего не показалось? Рыжеволосая старушка… уж не мамочка ли к ней нагрянула? – Хаус прищурился.

- Хаус, - Уилсон пытался придумать, как заставить друга пройти-таки регистрацию, - тебе показалось. Это была обычная галлюцинация. Тебе показалось. Пожалуйста, пройди регистрацию, – Уилсон умоляюще посмотрел на Хауса - он просто не мог лететь один.

Хаус зловеще улыбнулся.

- Зачем? Я никуда не лечу. И тебе бы не советовал. Притворись, что тебе стало плохо и ты не можешь никуда лететь … кстати, тебе действительно нехорошо, по-моему, от одной мысли о полете через океан к тайским девушкам. Задержи всех на пару часиков, пока будут вытаскивать твои чемоданы. А я… я пошел… мне еще надо заглянуть к Кадди… - он принял викодин и, напевая себе что-то под нос, отправился к выходу.

Уилсон не мог лететь… 17 часов в воздухе… в одиночестве… Но не мог и не лететь: ему бы совесть не позволила никого задерживать. Он с трудом заставил себя сесть в самолет. Его соседкой была чрезвычайно красивая женщина с несчастными глазами…


	4. Chapter 4

Глава IV

_**Глава **__**IV**_

Поездка от аэропорта до Принстона прошла спокойно, если не считать полуторачасовые причитания Ирис по поводу того, что Хаус ни на йоту не приблизился к гиюру.

Зайдя в дом, миссис Кадди сразу начала обследовать апартаменты дочери.

- Мама, - удивилась «Лиззи», - что ты делаешь? Ищешь следы ремонта, которого я не делала?

- Нет, ищу следы твоего мужчины. Все-таки он у тебя идеальный… - она прошла в спальню дочери, - ни разбросанных носков… ни порно… и пахнет цитрусовыми, - сказала Ирис, принюхавшись к одной из подушек на кровати дочки, - даже оставленного открытым тюбика зубной пасты… да и зубной щетки… нет, - подозрительно заметила мамочка и открыла шкаф Лиз, - точно так же, как и вещей. Та-а-а-ак, детка, я что-то не поняла: ты спишь с Хаусом или нет?!

- Вот именно, мама, что ты «что-то не поняла»! – «Лиззи» наконец смогла говорить – до этого она ошарашено наблюдала за действиями горячо любимой и любящей матери, она была в бешенстве. – Мы с Хаусом – коллеги! К-О-Л-Л-Е-Г-И. Кажется, даже на русском это слово звучит так же! Да ты его ни разу не видела даже! Я никак не могу понять, откуда у тебя взялась идея фикс, что мы с Хаусом отличная пара?!

- Нет, это я не могу понять, откуда у тебя взялась идея фикс, что у меня есть идея фикс, что вы с Хаусом отличная пара! – Ирис сама толком не поняла, что сказала. – Я всего лишь хочу поскорее выдать тебя замуж… уже готова приплатить кому угодно за это. Кстати, может, попробовать подкупить Хауса? – задумчиво произнесла миссис Кадди.

- ЧТО?! Мама, моя личная жизнь тебя не касается!

- Касается, если речь идет о 40-летней дочери и мужчине, о котором она уже 20 лет не умолкает!

Кадди впервые видела свою мать такой серьезной:

- Неправда… не 20 лет… 18…

- Неважно… я уже купила обратные билеты. Мы с твоим отцом улетаем через месяц. И не думай: менять их я не буду… они берут несколько процентов комиссии за это… жиды… - проворчала Ирис, увидев, что дочь собирается ей возразить.

Кадди уже сама не знала, зачем устроила всю эту авантюру. Если маме что-то взбредет в голову, она этого добьется любыми способами… А ей взбрело в голову познакомиться с Хаусом. Рано или поздно она до него доберется – в этом Лиз не сомневалась. А еще она сама не понимала, зачем поверила отцу… и такому идиотскому симптому… Или она хотела, чтобы мама приехала?..

- Я приготовила вам с папой гостевую комнату. Пойдем, я помогу разобрать вам вещи, - устало ответила Лиз, не имея больше сил бороться с матерью.

- Ты лучше со своей жизнью разберись. А чемоданы мы с твоим отцом еще способны разобрать самостоятельно, - необычным для себя родительским тоном сказала мама и, заметив что-то про нерадивость своей старшенькой, вышла из спальни дочери.

Кадди давно свыклась с эксцентричностью матери, но не могла никак смириться с тем, что мама постоянно лезет в ее личную жизнь. Да и отец хорош! Тоже вечно масло в огонь подливает своими охами и вздохами. Она решила немного отдохнуть и прилегла на полчасика.

Вскоре Лиза проснулась от криков матери, доносившихся с кухни:

- Неудивительно, что у тебя мужчины нет!

Лиз встала и прошла на кухню:

- Что на этот раз не так, мам?

- Ешь одну траву, как кролик, ей-Богу! Даже молоко соевое! Мужчины не могут без мяса, а если могут, то это не мужчины и тебя надули! Мы с твоим отцом не овцы, чтобы салатиками питаться. Держи. Это список того, что надо купить. И побыстрее. А то мы с твоим отцом с голоду помрем, как узники Бухенвальда. Да… в ближайший месяц готовлю я. Ты не умеешь – не для кого было учиться.

Делать было нечего: Лиза взяла протянутый мамой список и просмотрела его: мясо, мясо, мясо… – почти все продукты животного происхождения. Лиз хотела что-то сказать про свою приверженность к вегетарианской диете, но Ирис ее перебила:

- Лучше все это купить в кошерном магазине. Вот адрес. Я специально еще вчера узнала о ближайшем к твоем дому магазине. А то неизвестно, что едят неевреи и Хаус… не забудь ему тоже адресочек этого магазина подсунуть.

Кадди безропотно положила список продуктов и адрес магазина в сумочку и поехала за покупками.

* * *

В это самое время Хаус уже подъезжал к своему дому. Всю дорогу он думал лишь о двух вещах.

Во-первых, о том, как Кадди смогла его надуть: она настолько натурально позавчера ему сопротивлялась, что он ни на секунду ничего не заподозрил.

А во-вторых, о том, почему Кадди так настойчиво не хочет его знакомить с родителями. Разумеется, второе его интересовало намного больше.

Он зашел в свою квартиру и непонятно почему первым делом пошел к зеркалу…

«Нет, так дело не пойдет (он был одет «как всегда», т.е. мято и небрежно)… нельзя в таком виде показываться. Стоп. А почему мне это так важно?.. а-а-а… неважно… Приедет Уилсон – он мне поможет с психоанализом».

Где-то в закромах своего шкафа он нашел чистые джинсы и рубашку (конечно же, под цвет глаз), погладил их и, вопреки обычаю, не стал под низ одевать футболку (в кои-то веки надел майку!), а рубашку заправил. Сверху надел черный пиджак. С антресолей Хаус достал запылившуюся коробку с ужасно неудобными для него туфлями и почистил их ( «Кажется, в каком-то русском фильме видел, что женщины первым делом смотрят на обувь мужчины», - быстренько провел психоанализ Хаус; он не знал, что фильмы тоже врут…левый безымянный палец говорит о большем, а туфли могут быть грязными, потому что их хозяин случайно наступил в лужу). Он принял горсть викодина, взял свою пламя-трость, надел солнцезащитные очки и еще раз подошел к зеркалу – смотрелся он … ну, чрезвычайно эффектно и даже стильно…

-Как гей, - сказал он себе и выправил рубашку.

Довольный собой, Хаус вышел из дома и поехал на своем мотоцикле к Кадди.

* * *

Лиза уже целый час пыталась найти это магазин. Наконец ей это удалось. Она устало протянула мамин список продавцу, который без лишних вопросов понял, что от него требуется. Через 25 минут Лиз вышла из магазина с 7 огромными пакетами и опустошенным кошельком и направилась домой.

* * *

Хаус долго думал, как бы ему напакостить Кадди еще больше… и придумал…

Во-первых, он купил дорогущий огромный букет красивейших цветов; во-вторых, он, увидев, что машины Кадди нет, поставил свой мотоцикл на ее любимый газон, да еще и так, чтобы она сразу не заметила его и не была готова к тому, кого увидит у себя, когда приедет.

Надеясь, что дома кто-то есть, он поднялся на крыльцо, принял на всякий случай побольше викодина и позвонил в дверь.

Ему открыла приветливо улыбающаяся рыжеволосая старушка в странном наряде.

- Здравствуйте, - улыбаясь, во все 32 зуба, произнес Грег, - я – докт…

- Доктор Хаус, - радостно закончила за него миссис Кадди. – А я вас уже заждалась. Я так и думала, что детка врала о какой-то конференции, на которую вы якобы отправились, - и она пригласила его войти.

Хаус, если честно, не ожидал такого напора, но старушка ему, на удивление, понравилась… своей… необычностью. «Теперь понятно, почему Кадди так старательно ее скрывала… да она ведь настоящая кладезь компромата», - подумал он и еще пуще начал улыбаться.

- Это вам, - Хаус протянул букет.

- О-о-о… ну зачем?.. Не надо было. Такие красивые… - на этих словах она почти бросила букет в стоявшую рядом подставку для зонтов, которых у Кадди была дюжина, взяла Хауса за руку и повела в гостиную.

- Дорогой, смотри, кто пришел! – воскликнула миссис Кадди.

Мистер Кадди, сидевший в это время в кресле и вроде бы читающий газету, никак на это не отреагировал.

- Дорого-о-ой! Ау! – повторила она.

Тут послышался чей-то храп. Ирис не растерялась и вырвала из рук мужа газету, за счет чего он и проснулся.

- Смотри, кто к нам пришел! – вновь радостно объявила она.

- Кто? – поинтересовался мистер Кадди.

- Сам посмотри. Высокий, голубые глаза, темные волосы, белоснежная улыбка... Ну? Догадайся!

- Шон Коннери? – он попытался догадаться, но спросонья у него все плыло перед глазами.

- Шон Коннери почти твой ровесник. Он седой и лысый. И ходит в юбке, как баба. И глаза у него карие. А у этого седина только проглядывается, как и плешь на макушке (глаза Хауса медленно полезли на лоб – он был в шоке от ремарки… сарказм и колкие комментарии – его прерогатива… он еще раз понял, почему Кадди не хотела его знакомить с родителями, но у него была цель – досадить Кадди, а этого он мог достичь только в том случае, если понравится ее родителям). Ну! Попробуй еще раз!

Мистер Кадди сделал вид, будто в его голове проходит сложный мыслительный процесс, немного прищурился и ответил:

- Без понятия, дорогая.

- ЭТО ДОКТОР ХАУС!!

Доктор Хаус подумал, что сейчас оглохнет.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Хаус, - мистер Кадди встал с кресла и пожал ему руку. – Я – Яков Кадди. Очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Лиззи много о вас говорила.

- О-о-о… да что ж это я?! Забыла представиться. Я – Ирис Кадди!

- Миссис Кадди, мистер Кадди, очень приятно, - улыбаясь, ответил Хаус. Он сам не понимал, почему столько улыбается, но видя это странную семейную пару, он просто не мог не делать этого. – Грегори Хаус.

- Что вы… давайте с вами на «ты» и… называйте меня «мамой», чтобы сразу привыкнуть.

Хаус в очередной раз был в шоке… В этом мире его уже мало что шокировало, но этой парочке, вернее, мамочке Кадди удалось это сделать. Ему жутко захотелось принять викодин, как курильщику захотелось бы затянуться, но не мог этого сделать при родителях Кадди, т.к. не знал их реакцию на это.

- Понимаю, это слишком быстро… тогда просто «Ирис», – пошла на компромисс миссис Кадди.

Хаус кивнул.

- Думаю, детка еще не успела сказать вам, что я соглашусь на ваш брак с ней только в том случае, если вы примете иудаизм? – просто спросила Ирис…


	5. Chapter 5

Глава V

_**Глава **__**V**_

Кадди подъехала к дому. С трудом взяла все сумки и уже собиралась подняться на крыльцо, как заметила следы шин на своем любимом газоне, а позади дома обнаружила не менее любимый Хаусом припаркованный рыжий мотоцикл.

- КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! – почти закричала Кадди и, молясь, чтобы это оказалось злой шуткой человека без чувства юмора, направилась в дом.

Не успела она подняться на крыльцо, как открылась дверь и из ее обители выглянуло зловеще улыбающееся лицо Хауса.

- ТЫ! Как ты тут оказался?! Ты должен уже полтора часа как лететь в самолете!

- Здравствуй, Кадди. Давай помогу тебе с сумками, - он взял у нее несколько пакетов.

- Сейчас тебе помощь понадобится! – сквозь зубы процедила Лиз, увидев безумно счастливую маму, выглядывающую из кухни.

- Кадди? А почему Кадди?! Я думала вы друг другу… эти… клички дали…сейчас это модно среди молодежи. Что-нибудь типа «солнышка», «зайчика», «киски», «сладкой»…

- У Хауса есть индийское имя: Самолюбивая-задница-которая-вечно-лезет-не-в-свои-дела, - сказала Кадди и одарила Хауса своим фирменным взглядом.

Он не остался в долгу:

- Скажи, что твоя дочь в такие моменты похожа на кого-то из семейства кошачьих. Я никак не могу определиться: на кошечку или на пантеру… Ты как думаешь?

- Жаль, что нет кого-то среднего между кошкой и пантерой. Если бы был, она была бы похожа на него. Так как вы друг друга зовете?

- Просто по имени, - отозвался Хаус. – Да, «Лиззи»?

- Как мило… отец ее называет так же, - глаза миссис Кадди увлажнились. – И на работе тоже?

- Нет, на работе нам приходится соблюдать дистанцию: она же босс, а я – подчиненный. Так что по фамилиям.

- Кстати о работе, - заметила «Лиззи», - Кажется, ты должен сейчас там быть и подтирать простуженные носы пациентам в клинике.

- У меня отпуск!

- Если сейчас же не поедешь на работу, твой отпуск продлится до конца твоей жизни, - начала угрожать Кадди.

- В такие минут мне хочется сказать: «да, Госпожа», - артистично проговорил Хаус и демонстративно направился к двери.

- Как же так? Ты уже уходишь, Грег? Не слушай эту зануду!

- Мама…

- Хотя… я так хочу посмотреть на твой кабинет. Подожди пять минут. Я сумки разберу и поеду с тобой.

- Но, мама, ты уже была там, - как можно добродушнее сказала Лиз.

- Я разберу сумки, - вызвался Хаус, забрал все пакеты и захромал на кухню. Наконец-то, он остался один… и принял за раз 6 таблеток викодина.

- Мамочка, ну, зачем тебе сейчас в госпиталь? Тебе и так там придется несколько дней провести. Тебе необходим сейчас отдых. Ты устала. Тебе нужно поспать, - почти взмолилась Кадди.

- «Лиззи», а зачем тебе 10 батонов колбасы? Я думал, ты вегетарианка, - прокричал с кухни Хаус.

- Детка, я всегда говорила, что в мужчине главное – мозг, а все остальное неважно…. Но я и понятия не имела, что ты сможешь найти идеал, - «по-заговорчески» громко прошептала миссис Кадди, чтобы Хаус при желании мог всё расслышать.

- Мама, ну когда ты поймешь, - Лиза развела руками…

- Он умный, обходительный, - Ирис показала на дорогущий букет цветов, поставленный ею в подставку под зонтики…

- Мама, ну кто так с цветами обращается?! – Лиз положила сумку на пол, вытащила цветы из подставки и пошла на кухню.

- … смотри, какой он хозяйственный, - продолжила мать, показывая на то, как трогательно Хаус разбирает сумки с продуктами.

Лиз тем временем занималась цветами… букет был просто огромный… полевые цветы… ее любимые… как он угадал?

- Я подумал, что розы – это банально, - незаметно шепнул ей Хаус.

Лиза ему улыбнулась и бросила в его сторону еле заметный взгляд, который Ирис просто не могла не увидеть.

- … и какой он интересный! – не унималась мама. – Мужчина не должен быть красивым. Мужчина должен быть интересным. И какие глаза… была б я… на… 40 лет моложе…

Хаус продолжал разбирать продукты, а Лиз все еще занималась цветами. Она вновь бросила на него еще один мимолетный взгляд: Хаус раскраснелся и мило улыбался, как дитя малое. Она невольно рассмеялась, представив, как Уилсон бы насладился этой сценой, если бы сейчас был здесь, - прямо-таки идеальная американская семья. Слишком мило, сладко и приторно, чтобы быть правдой… особенно с участием Хауса… что-то здесь не так…

Неожиданно из гостиной послышалось:

- Лиззи!

- Это папа. Пойду узнаю, в чем дело, - Лиз как раз закончила с цветами – теперь они красовались на столе в восхитительной вазе.

- Нет, я сама схожу. Навряд ли это что-то серьезное, - и Ирис, хитро улыбаясь, вышла.

«Наконец-то, они одни и смогут высказать друг другу всё, что они чувствуют», - наивно подумала миссис Кадди. Она была права, почти права.

* * *

Как только она вышла из кухни, Хаус достал из кармана викодин и принял еще 2 таблетки.

- Ты пять минут назад целую горсть проглотил. Куда еще?!

- Просто твоя мама меня уже в течение, - он посмотрел на часы, - полутора часов не перестает удивлять. А откуда ты узнала? У тебя тут повсюду скрытые камеры? – ухмыльнулся Грег.

- С каких это пор ты гладишь рубашки и джинсы? И где твои кроссовки?!

- Так нечестно. Я тебя первым спросил! Так у тебя тут везде камеры понапиханы, да?! Любишь home video? – игриво спросил Хаус.

- Ты вместо того, чтобы смотреть на наши с мамой склоки, вызвался сумки разбирать. Теперь твоя очередь!

- Ну, а я…. Проснулся, понимаешь ли, сегодня и решил в первый раз в жизни побыть поглаженным и красивым… тем более… по такому случаю, - он злорадно улыбнулся.

- Как ты вообще узнал о приезде мамы?

- Подожди. Сейчас моя очередь задавать вопросы. Я и не знал, что в твоем гардеробе есть джинсы и футболки, - сказал он, разглядывая Кадди.

- И в чем вопрос?

- Джинсы я тебе прощаю. Даже разрешаю так иногда на работу приходить, - сделал великодушный шаг Хаус. - Но где кофточка с глубоким вырезом?! – разочарованно спросил он.

- Я так понимаю, вопрос был риторическим, – озадаченно произнесла Кадди.

- Это сигнал SOS. Выреза нет – моему взгляду даже остановиться не на чем. Приходится довольствоваться викодином.

Кадди удивленно подняла брови.

- Не смотреть же мне в твои наглые русско-еврейские глаза (да, я уже знаю о твоем советском происхождении), - коротко пояснил Хаус, - хотя ты можешь повернуться ко мне… хммм… так сказать, «спиной» и не дать мне умереть от передозировки викодина.

- Я не спрашивала у тебя, каким образом связан викодин с моей грудью или задницей. Почему ты не в самолете?

- Ответ прост, глупый вопрос, кстати: потому что он взлетел без меня.

- Хаус!

- Ладно, ладно! Ты меня вынудила!.. Уилсон боится летать на дальние расстояния. Он проходил регистрацию, когда чуть ли не плача мне сказал, что ему не следовало ввязываться в какую-то там авантюру. Я проходить регистрацию не стал…

Лиза была в ярости.

-… да, я такой: одной рукой глажу, другой бью кнутом, - «засмущался» Хаус.

- Вот предатель! Напомни мне в госпитале, что у нас появилась вакансия на место онколога.

- Полагаю, он уже расплачивается за свой болтливый язык 17-часовым полетом.

* * *

Уилсон в это время просто наслаждался пребыванием в самолете. Он держал за руку свою несчастную соседку, в ее глазах стояли слезы: она рассказывала ему о своем бывшем муже, о тяжелом разводе, о депрессии – в общем, Уилсон был счастлив.

* * *

- Да… - как бы «между прочим» вспомнила Лиз, - а ты – гони обратно деньги за поездку, что были перечислены на твой счет!

- Я же никуда не поехал! – возмутился Хаус.

- Вот именно! Деньги госпиталя выброшены на ветер! Как я буду отчитываться перед членами совета правления?

- Ну, ты же как-то находишь оправдание тому, что половина бюджета больницы уходит на кофточки с умопомрачительным декольте и обтягивающие твою упругую задницу юбочки!.. Хотя… наверное, этим-то ты и оправдываешь себя… а юбочки могли бы быть и покороче!

- О! Ты не угадал… всё намного проще: я вычитаю необходимую мне сумму из твоей зарплаты!

- Чего?!

- Это был сарказм!.. неважно… И давно ты здесь?

- Ну… я многое успел узнать за эти полтора часа… Твой подарок на 18-летие как раз в скором времени пригодился бы Уилсону. У тебя больше не осталось? А то давай вышлем бедняге… Первый секс на выпускном балу… как это правильно… и банально…

Кадди была в шоке: мама рассказала такие вещи о ней!!

- .. еще твоя мама показала мне твои фотографии, когда тебе было 15 что ли… Ты никогда мне не рассказывала о своем «хипповском» прошлом. То-то ты на той вечеринке в Мичигане без колебаний взяла косячок…

- Это был костюм на Хэллоуин! – с отчаянием в голосе сказала Лиз.

- А мне казалось, что это был май и на тебе…

На этих словах Хаус запнулся, а Кадди немного растерялась: он всегда делал вид, будто ничего не было, а если и было, то подробностей не помнит.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава VI

_**Глава **__**VI**_

Возникла неловкая пауза: оба знали, что нужно сказать, но оба не хотели этого делать, потому что это противоречило их принципам.

Положение спасла мама, которая к этому времени уже успела переодеться в еще более экстравагантный наряд:

- Ну, все. Я готова, - она улыбнулась.

- Что такое с папой? – схватилась за спасительную соломинку Лиз.

- А-а-а… ничего… не мог найти пульт от телевизора. Ну, так что? Мы поедем или как? – поинтересовалась Ирис.

- Или как, - ответила Лиза.

- Поедем, - возразил Хаус.

-Мама! Ты и так на обследование ложишься. Еще насмотришься на кабинет Хауса.

- Во-первых, не Хауса, а Грега, - воспротивилась мама, - а во-вторых, о каком таком обследовании идет речь? Я себя прекрасно чувствую.

В этот момент силуэт мистера Кадди, появившийся было на небосклоне, вновь исчез.

У Кадди от удивления глаза полезли на лоб:

- Что значит «какое обследование»? Папа мне позвонил и сказал, что очень переживает за тебя, что у тебя проблемы. Он попросил, чтобы я провела комплексное обследование, дабы удостовериться, что нет чего-либо серьезного.

- Мне твой отец сказал, что ты нас приглашаешь в гости на недельку-другую.

- Ну, это он мог сказать, чтобы тебя уговорить… - попыталась оправдаться Лиза – она поняла, что облажалась.

- И почему он беспокоится? Что со мной не так, детка?

- Мне тоже интересно… я же диагност,- с гордостью сообщил Хаус и напомнил таким образом всем о своем присутствии, - вмиг поставлю диагноз… даже самый идиотский, - его явно развеселил такой поворот событий.

- Ээээ… наверное, папа что-то перепутал, - Лиза не хотела обсуждать это при Хаусе.

Она начала сторониться к выходу. И зачем она поверила отцу? Ведь она изначально понимала, что симптом бредовый… и не более, чем очередная выходка мамы. Но как она могла отказать папе?!

- Елизавета!

Кадди ненавидела, когда мама ее так называла. Каждый раз она себя чувствовала маленьким ребенком, который переел мороженого и которого теперь родители отчитывают за это. Ирис ее редко так называла. Но каждый раз после этого Лизе приходилось все рассказывать матери, потому что в такие моменты Ирис чуяла любое, даже самое безобидное, вранье… а сейчас у Лиз даже соображалка толком не работала, чтобы придумать более приличный симптом.

- Ну…. папа говорил… что… ты… ээээ… чересчур… как бы сказать… активная… в постел… - Лиз «прожевала» последнее слово.

Ей было стыдно. Стыдно за себя. Стыдно за то, что она поверила отцу. Стыдно за то, что это все слышит Хаус. Стыдно за то, что мама наговорила о ней Хаусу.

Хаус пребывал вновь в культурном шоке: секс в 80 лет… уж не рекорд ли?!

- «Лиззи», а ты не пошла в свою мамочку! Жаль, что это не передается по наследству… И в чем проявляется твоя активность? – заинтересованно обратился он к Ирис.

Лиза была готова сквозь землю провалится: это ей надо было в Таиланд смотаться вместе с Уилсоном… а Хауса оставить наедине с родителями… он бы взвыл после одного дня пребывания с ними.

- В том, что мой муж – тунеядец и не хочет выполнять супружеский долг хотя бы два раза в неделю! – с негодованием произнесла миссис Кадди.

- Ты просишь три! – послышалось из гостиной.

«Вот после подобного люди и убивают своих родителей», - промелькнуло у Кадди в голове.

- Оу, ну, это лечится, - обнадежил Ирис Хаус. – Может, побольше виагры выписать?

Как же она ненавидела его в эту минуту. Как же ей было стыдно! Неожиданно ее пейджер запищал – срочный вызов.

- Что такое? – спросил Хаус.

- Я пока не знаю. Срочный вызов. Я должна ехать. Я предупредила, чтобы меня беспокоили лишь в экстренных ситуациях.

- Давай я отвезу тебя.

- На мотоцикле? Ты что?! Я не камикадзе…

«Но под конец месяца точно стану самоубийцей», - пронеслось у нее в голове.

Она быстро схватила пиджак, висевший в холле, сумку с пола и выбежала из дома. Лиз уже садилась в машину, когда ее окликнул Хаус:

- Сейчас на мосту пробки. На мотоцикле быстрее. Мы сможем сократить путь, и через 20 минут ты будешь в госпитале.

- А как же я? – вышла на крыльцо Ирис.

- Мама, останься с папой и покорми его, в конце-то концов! Отдохни. А я скоро вернусь, - на этих словах она надела шлем и села на мотоцикл, крепко обняв Хауса и плотно прижавшись к нему.

* * *

Зачем она это сделала? Внутри нее все наэлектризовалось… нахлынули воспоминания о той ночи… Она старательно пыталась все забыть уже в течение 18 лет… ровно столько же лет ей не удается это сделать.

От нахлынувших воспоминаний она еще сильнее к нему прижалась, немного повернула голову в сторону и положила ее к нему на плечо.

Он заметил это, почувствовал электричество, исходящее от ее тела, вспомнил ту ночь, запах ее волос, ее нежную кожу, те слова, что он говорил ей …это была правда, но он поклялся себе, что Лиза никогда об этом не узнает.

Оба считали ту ночь ошибкой. Оба не верили в возможность продолжения их отношений. И оба хотели, чтобы кто-то сделал первый шаг.

Но прошло уже 18 лет… и оба боялись сделать этот шаг.

Стейси хватило одной игры в пейнтбол, чтобы влюбить его в себя, одного неудачного свидания, чтобы начать с ним жить и одного препятствия, чтобы уйти от него и заставить страдать.

Ей же хватило одного взгляда, чтобы влюбиться, одного прикосновения, чтобы потерять голову и одной ночи, чтобы стать его… навсегда…

Почему все так? Ведь она не менее умна, не менее красива, чем Стейси. Но Стейси удалось его завоевать и разбить ему сердце в одночасье.. А Лиза… Лиза уже 18 лет пытается выбросить его из головы… и из сердца…

У него было много женщин до нее, много после… Но ни одна из них не смогла оставить такого глубокого отпечатка в его душе и рубца на сердце.

Даже Стейси… Он не сомневался в том, что любил ее, но любил ли он ее так же, как и Лизу? Стейси его понимала, восхищалась им, любила его, принимала таким, каков он есть. Но ей хватило небольшого препятствия, чтобы бросить его… а нужно было всего лишь подождать… А может, так было лучше… ведь он вновь встретил Лизу…

Она одновременно так близка и далека, такая родная и такая чужая… Но она всегда была рядом, она всегда рядом… даже, когда находится далеко…

Он не знал, чего хочет… Он боялся боли… Стейси ранила его самолюбие, но больно не было. Но Лиза… она постоянно делала ему больно.

Было больно делать вид, что та ночь ничего для него не значит. Было больно видеть, как любимая женщина отчаянно хочет создать семью. Было больно видеть, как она плачет, когда он сказал, что из нее получилась бы никудышная мать. Было больно видеть ее с другими мужчинами.

Она не боялась боли – она привыкла к ней: как только она его впервые увидела, ее сердце больно защемило… но она боялась быть слабой, потому что в ту ночь она была слабой, потому она поклялась себе, что всегда будет сильной…

Ей хватило сил, не показывать, как много для нее значила та ночь. Ей хватило сил видеть несколько раз, как любимый человек умирает, и не показать того, что она чувствует на самом деле к нему. Ей хватило мужества не сказать ему, что хочет именно его ребенка. Она была сильной, чтобы после всего вновь попытаться найти мужчину, которого она могла бы полюбить…

Они оба постоянно бросали друг другу вызовы и оба проигрывали эту битву.

Эти 20 минут до госпиталя… на эти 20 минут их сердца вновь открылись друг для друга…

Но они приехали в Принстон Плейнсборо… и вот… их сердца опять закрыты… она – главврач, а он – гениальный диагност…


	7. Chapter 7

Глава VII

_**Глава **__**VII**_

- Разрешаю тебе не хвалить меня за мое мастерство, а то я и засмущаться могу, - «скромно» сказал Хаус, снимая шлем.

- Шутишь?! Да тебя несколько раз пытались оштрафовать! – негодовала Лиз.

От тех чувств, что они испытывали во время поездки не осталось и следа.

- Ключевое слово – «пытались», - упорствовал Хаус.

- Ты гнал 95 миль по встречке, объезжая пробку! Они тебя просто не догнали!

- Но не оштрафовали же! – подметил Хаус, доставая заветную баночку с волшебными таблетками.

Лиз усмехнулась в ответ.

Они пошли в госпиталь, у входа в который столкнулись с вновь неразлучной свитой Хауса: Форманом, Чейзом и Кемерон. Сначала троица даже не заметила, что их начальница была в сопровождении их босса.

- Кадди, нам срочно нуж… А почему вы не в самолете?! – удивленно спросил Форман.

- Вы что?! Сюда вместе приехали? – еще более удивленно поинтересовалась Кемерон.

- С чего вы это взяли…- Лиз осеклась, поняв, что в руке держит запасной шлем Хауса.

Она решила быстренько замять это и как ни в чем не бывало продолжила, вручая Хаусу его шлем:

- Так это вы меня вызвали? Какие-то проблемы?

- Да, - оживился Чейз, который до этого был немного шокирован реакцией Эллисон: ну приехали они вместе… и что? Они оба взрослые и свободные люди и вольны поступать так, как им вздумается, - нам нужно…

- Ты с ней был? – продолжала допрос Кемерон. Не то, чтобы она ревновала. Нет. Просто Хаус мог быть с кем угодно, только не с Кадди… Она сама не знала, откуда у нее такая нелюбовь к своей начальнице… Может, потому что всегда чувствовала, что между Лиз и Хаусом есть какая-то недосказанность, которая в течение уже долгого времени не позволяет Грегу ни с кем иметь длительных отношений?

- Проявите уважение, доктор Кемерон! – возмущалась Кадди – она и не думала оправдываться перед Эллисон – не доросла еще та, слишком много ей чести… Да и кем она себя возомнила?! И Лиза, и Хаус свободны, и у них нет обязательств ни перед кем, в отличие от Кемерон.

Хаус был просто счастлив:

- Спорим, что эти две кошечки сейчас подерутся из-за меня?! Ставлю сотню на Кадди, - незаметно сказал он Форману.

- … срочно ваше разрешение… - все еще пытался закончить предложение Чейз.

- Спорю на сто баксов, что не подерутся, - ответил Форман, улыбаясь.

- Это вы проявите уважение, доктор Кадди! – парировала Кемерон. – Вспомните, как вы были против наших отношений с Чейзом!

Кемерон была абсолютно уверена в том, что эту ночь Хаус провел с Кадди. Во-первых, он почему-то не ушел в отпуск. Во-вторых, Грег и Лиз вместе приехали в госпиталь, что свидетельствовало о том, что они до этого находились в одном и том же месте. В-третьих, Хаус выглядел на редкость опрятным, так же, как и тогда… когда была Стейси. Кадди же, на удивление окружающих, впервые появилась в стенах госпиталя в брюках, да еще и в джинсах, как будто бы сегодня не заходила домой.

- Ты посмотри, как Кемерон нападает на Кадди – они подерутся, но выиграет Кадди: она сегодня так зла, - коварно заметил Хаус и аж заурчал от удовольствия.

- … люмбальную пункцию, - Чейз наконец смог закончить, хоть он и понимал, что его никто не слушал. Он протянул Кадди разрешение и ручку.

Кадди решила не опускаться до конфликтов, тем более из-за Хауса:

- Вы вызвали меня сюда, чтобы я подписала разрешение на люмбальную пункцию? А позвонить нельзя было?

- Мужчина, 25 лет, попал в аварию. Сейчас он в коме, причины которой нам неизвестны, - пояснил Форман. – Возможно, кома и вызвала аварию. Хотим исключить возможность менингита или энцефалита.

- Хорошо, только возьмите разрешение у родственников, - ответила Кадди, подписывая бумаги.

- Вот как раз их у него и нет: не женат, приемные родители погибли 5 лет назад.

- Вы шутите?! Он коматозник без родственников… и вы просите у меня разрешение на люмбальную пункцию? Да с ним сейчас можно делать все, что угодно. Хоть отдать на препарирование первокурсникам, а органы распродать на черном рынке – все равно некому будет в суд подать. Ну вы и трусы! Хаус уехал – и сразу в кусты?! И чему ты их только учишь? – сказав это, она развернулась и пошла в свой кабинет.

- Понятия не имею. Предлагаешь мне их опять уволить? – крикнул ей вдогонку Хаус. – Как это подло и низко! – продолжил он. – Да вы меня просто используете, чтобы в случае чего свалить все на меня! Как это похоже на меня! Дядя Грег вами гордится, - торжественно сказал Хаус. – А теперь все марш на люмбальную пункцию, - и показал им тростью в сторону лифта. – А ты чего тут стоишь? Чейз и Кемерон неделю препираться будут из-за этой сцены – еще и прикончат бедного парня! Хотя… Кадди дала добро… Надо бы придумать изощренный способ убийства…

- Ты продул, - прервал рассуждения Хауса Форман. – Гони мою сотню, - он улыбнулся.

- Вымогатель, - только и мог ответить на это Хаус, вынимая деньги из кошелька и отдавая их Форману.

Заняться Грегу особо было нечем, так что, приняв очередную дозу, он поплелся в клинику, предварительно захватив десяток леденцов, - авось попадется какой-нибудь веселый и больной придурок. К тому же он должен Кадди… а он терпеть не мог, когда ему напоминают о том, что он кому-то должен.

* * *

Лиз в это время ходила из угла в угол своего кабинета. Правильно говорят, что жизнь – это зебра: за черной полосой следует белая, но иногда наступает задница. Папины идиотские волнения, мама, Хаус, да еще и неприязнь этой выскочки Кемерон.

«Господи, как хочется забыться хоть на пару часиков», - неожиданно подумала она.

Вдруг в дверь постучали. Вошла Бренда и положила на стол очередную стопку бумажек: что-то надо прочитать, что-то подписать, что-то отправить, а что-то выбросить. Кадди всегда терпеть не могла бумажную волокиту, но сейчас она хотела с головой окунуться в работу, чтобы хотя б на какое-то время забыть о том, какой кошмар ее ожидает в ближайший месяц.

* * *

К сожаления для Хауса, посетители клиники сегодня были носителями ничего интереснее риновируса. В восемь вечера клиника закрылась и Хаус направился в свой кабинет, чувствуя, что начинает заболевать: на него три с половиной часа чихали и кашляли… был бы он поумнее, не попался бы в ловушку Кадди. Проходя мимо ее кабинета, он остановился: она сидела за своим столом, склонившись над какими-то документами, уставшая, подавленная и какая-то отрешенная. На секунду Лиз оторвалась от бумажек и поймала взгляд Хауса, сосредоточенный и немного обеспокоенный. Он повернулся и продолжил свой путь.

Казалось бы, ничего сверхъестественного сегодня не произошло, но что-то в них обоих надломилось… что-то изменилось в их отношениях… а может, и исчезло. И оба пока не знали и не хотели знать, куда именно это их заведет.

* * *

Она немного отклонилась к спинке кресла и оперла голову на правую руку, вспомнив, насколько сумасшедшим был сегодняшний день. Ее родители выставили ее полной идиоткой в глазах Хауса… мама, в которой точно погибла отличная сваха… и Хаус… как он мог?! А это был только первый день. Кто знает, что еще может произойти? Не желая думать об этом, она опять склонила голову над документами.

* * *

Он зашел в свой кабинет, бросил ключи от мотоцикла на стол и уселся в своем любимом старом кресле. Грег взял мячик и начал кидать его об стенку. Он ненавидел перемены. Пять минут назад он не увидел того огонька в ее глазах, что всегда зажигался при его виде… того огонька, что всегда отличал ее от серой толпы. Что-то поменялось, и виноват в этом он. Какой же он дурак: он ведь сам ненавидит, когда вмешиваются в его отношения с родителями. Он даже Стейси этого не позволял. А здесь он сотворил то, что никогда бы никому не позволил сделать с собой. Он сам все испортил, а теперь не знал, как разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Внезапно в кабинет ворвалась его команда.

- Это диабетическая кома, - сказал Форман.

- Почему ты сидишь в темноте? – забеспокоилась Кемерон.

- И в его карте не было указано на то, что он диабетик? – саркастично спросил Хаус, пропустив вопрос Кемерон.

- По-видимому, он сам не знал, что болен, - ответил Форман.

- Ну да… и никаких симптомов у него не было, чтобы он решил сходить ко врачу, - Хаус начал делать тонкие намеки на неспособность его команды работать в его отсутствие. Его нога заболела еще сильнее, он еле удержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли.

- Хаус, с тобой все нормально? – Кемерон начала волноваться еще сильнее.

- Она права! Я вас ничему не научил! Вы решили рискнуть жизнью парня, вместо того чтобы провести обычный анализ крови! – закричал он и принял викодин. – Радует одно: облажался не только я, но и ваши преподаватели!

- У него нет страховки… - начал Чейз.

- Значит, ему лучше не просыпаться, я правильно тебя понимаю?

- … это объясняет то, что он не обратился ко врачу. Мы обнаружили небольшую гноящуюся ранку у него на подбородке. По-видимому, он случайно порезался, когда брился. Туда попал золотистый стафилококк – он и спровоцировал форсированное протекание болезни, - спокойно закончил Чейз: он привык к тому, что Хаус постоянно отыгрывается на нем.

- Назначьте антибиотики и приступайте к лечению комы, - сказал Хаус, указывая взглядом на дверь.

- Ты уверен, что все норма…- начала было Кемерон, но…

- Я сказал: ВОН!

Эллисон вздрогнула: таким она его еще не видела. Она быстро вышла из кабинета следом за своими коллегами.

Хаус остался сидеть в темноте и одиночестве своего кабинета. Он посмотрел на часы: 10 вечера.

* * *

Она взглянула на часы: почти полночь. Пора домой, но ей не особо хотелось туда возвращаться. Все бумаги разобраны – в голове опять появились воспоминания о почти уже вчерашнем дне…

Неожиданно ее голову посетила абсолютно бредовая мысль: «Наверняка, он хранит ее в своем кабинете в столе». Она взяла из сейфа запасные ключи от кабинета Уилсона и направилась туда.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава VIII

_**Глава **__**VIII**_

Хаус все продолжал смотреть в никуда и бросать мяч об стену. Вдруг он увидел свет в кабинете Уилсона. Как ему сейчас был нужен друг! Но Уилсона там не могло быть – Хаус точно знал, что его лучший друг улетел и, должно быть, через несколько часов будет в Бангкоке. Хаус как можно тише вышел на балкон, смежный с балконом Уилсона: их разделяла лишь невысокая кирпичная стена. Он присмотрелся – в кабинете никого не было – и уже было подумал, что это уборщик забыл выключить свет, как в темноте кто-то тихо ругнулся.

Грег подошел поближе к перегородке между балконами… И тут увидел Кадди, сидящую на полу, прислонившись спиной к ограде, и старательно пытающуюся скрутить… косяк.

Хаус выпучил глаза от удивления.

- Хммм… а я думал, что ты завязала…

Кадди вздрогнула: она не ожидала, что ее кто-то застукает. Лиз была абсолютно уверена в том, что Хаус, как и его команда, ушел домой, да еще и в кабинете свет не горел. Она подняла глаза и увидела ухмыляющегося Грега.

На секунду ему показалось, что так любимый им огонек опять промелькнул в ее глазах…

- Вместо того чтобы читать мне лекции, лучше помоги: у меня ничего не получается, - в ее голосе можно было услышать нотки отчаяния. – Черт! Да что ж сегодня за день такой?! – она отбросила развалившийся косяк.

- Эй, я никому не позволю так обращаться с травкой! – артистично и пафосно произнес Хаус, надеясь хоть как-то развеселить Лиз.

Он кое-как перелез через перегородку и сел рядом с ней.

- Ты что? Сидишь на голом бетоне?

- Хуже уже все равно не будет, - с улыбкой ответила Лиз и отвела взгляд в сторону.

Хаус сумел почувствовать, сколько боли ей причиняют эти слова и мысль о том, что она, возможно, никогда не сможет познать радость материнства… Он вспомнил, как год назад назвал ее «никудышной матерью»… и вновь сильная боль в ноге дала о себе знать.

Лиз ненавидела жалость: она никогда не жалела себя и уж тем более не позволяла делать это другим… тем более Хаусу… Увидев что-то среднее между жалость, болью и сочувствием в его глазах, она вновь улыбнулась, чуть толкнула его в бок и сказала:

- Ну хватит тут играть роль заботливого папочки – тебе не идет! Лучше помоги вот с этим, - она указала на небольшой пакет с травкой.

Он снял пиджак.

- Сядешь на пиджак – и я покажу тебе, какими прущими могут быть ириски из марихуаны. Согласна?

- Давай сюда свой пиджак, - она неохотно привстала и положила его на место, где только что сидела.

- Странные у тебя способы расслабиться, - Хаус со знанием дела начал крутить косяк. – Врываешься в отсутствие Уилсона в его кабинет, тыришь травку для его несчастных пациентов – ведь это их единственная радость в жизни, - наставительным тоном сказал он. – Адреналинчика не хватает? А ведь есть и другие способы расслабиться…

- О нет! Только давай без нотаций! – Лиз поморщилась.

- Всегда такая справедливая – под справедливостью я имею в виду, что ты всегда все решаешь в мою пользу…

- Начинается, - Лиза закатила глаза.

- … и тут… на тебе… травка… Ты поменяла веру? Обратилась к растафарианству? Решила познать волю Джа? И вообще… Где твои дреды? – игриво прищурился Хаус.

- Заткнись! – засмеялась Лиза. – К твоему сведению, я – администратор этого госпиталя. Значит, я никуда не врывалась и травка тоже моя, - сказала Лиз и выхватила из рук Хауса заветный пакетик, увидев, что он целится на еще один косяк. – Мне и одного хватит. Спасибо, - на этом она забрала у него уже приготовленный им косячок.

- Любишь ты кайф обламывать! – запротестовал Хаус, одаривая ее презрительным взглядом.

- Это мое призвание, - ответила Лиз, прикуривая косяк.

- Ты что? Со мной даже не поделишься? – Грег надул губки, как маленький ребенок.

- Еще чего! Ты и так всегда под кайфом!

- Обломщица! – по-детски вымолвил Хаус, наблюдая за тем, как Кадди делает первую затяжку.

То ли от самовнушения, то ли травка была так хороша, но Лиз почти сразу же ощутила какую-то легкость, которая распространилась по всему ее телу. Казалось, все проблемы испарились. От наслаждения она закрыла глаза и выпустила кольцо дыма.

- Всегда поражался, как у тебя это получается! – прервал полет ее мыслей Грег.

- Что? – она открыла глаза и передала ему косяк.

Тут она поняла о чем он:

- А-а-а… да… с моей мамой и не такому научишься… - Лиз засмеялась и переняла «эстафету» у Хауса.

Оба немного опьянели… слова не хотели приходить на ум – их приходилось подбирать.

- Да… она… у тебя… хммм, - зажмурившись, он пытался придумать подходящий эпитет или метафору, - немного… странная… необычная! Во!

И тут они прыснули от смеха.

- Особенно ее прическа… взрыв… на макаронной фабрике! – Лиз продолжала хихикать.

- А-а-а… что у нее сегодня… из головы торчало?

- Лук порей… вырос…

После этих слов у обоих начался приступ истерического смеха. Это продолжалось минут 15-20. Они обсуждали прошедшие события, веселое времяпрепровождение Уилсона в компании тайских девушек… тем более с таким запасом «атрибутиков» на пять чемоданов.

Внезапно смех куда-то пропал…. Но оба продолжали испытывать чувство легкой эйфории, беззаботности, желания совершить что-то безумное…

Хаус впервые за долгое время видел ее такой счастливой. Она вся светилась. Пусть это кратковременное и искусственное счастье… «Оно стоило того», - промелькнуло в его голове и он наклонился, чтобы сделать то, что мог совершить лишь в состоянии очень сильного наркотического опьянения, - поцеловать ее. Тут он почувствовал, как ее ладонь упирается в его грудь, таким образом отталкивая его:

- Я еще не настолько под кайфом, Хаус, чтобы переспать с тобой!

- Еще по косячку? – с детской непосредственностью и надеждой в голосе спросил он.

- Угу… Вызови Гаррика Поттера, чтобы он исполнил все твои желания!

- Не смей опошлять имя малыша Гаррика! В третий раз меня обламываешь за последние 40 минут… это уже закономерность какая-то… - он возмутился.

- Я в университете посещала спецкурс по обламыванию гадов, - пояснила Кадди. – Так что ты там когда-то говорил про альтернативы расслабления? Я почти готова принять их на рассмотрение, - она зевнула.

С непривычки и из-за относительно небольшой дозы наркотиков ее резко потянуло в сон.

- Что ж… как их там… проститутки – это раз, - начал Хаус, - два – викодин, - на этом он достал пузырек обезболивающего и принял две таблетки. – Куда тянешь руки? У тебя вон сколько травки! – он показал на пакет с марихуаной.

- Я же с тобой поделилась! Тебе жалко мне мой же викодин?! – нахмурилась Кадди.

- Ты МНЕ его выписала – теперь он МОЙ, - просто ответил Грег. - … и-и-и… третье… это музыка…

- Секс, наркотики и рок'н'ролл?.. как банально… - разочарованно произнесла Лиз.

- Не более банально, чем потеря девственности на выпускном, согласись, - он приподнял брови. – Хотя… если посмотреть на все это с другой стороны… на деле самые простые решения всегда оказываются самыми действенными…

- О нет… принеси мне вилку снимать лапшу с ушей…

- Ты выбрала наркотики… а это значит то, что секса в твоей жизни нет…

- Поверить не могу, что Я. Здесь. С тобой. Сижу, обкурившись наркотой, и обсуждаю свою сексуальную жизнь! – Кадди закрыла лицо руками.

- … а-а-а-а… в музыке ты ничего не смыслишь, - усмехаясь, заключил Хаус.

- Что?! Я?! Ничего?! В музыке?! То, что я не люблю Джаггера, не говорит о том, что я не разбираюсь в музыке.

- Ну да… Так ты все-таки связалась с тем еврейским числом? Он тебя приучил к Моцарту? – невинно поинтересовался Грег.

- Спорим, что я смогу заценить хороший живой рок! – Кадди была в бешенстве. Она всегда любила хорошую музыку… в особенности джаз… хороший джаз… обязательно в исполнении хорошего саксофониста и талантливой чернокожей певицы.

- Даже не знаю… - Хаус сделал вид, что думает. - Ты ничего не соображаешь – ты под кайфом…

- Ты тоже!

- Да… но… как ты смогла уже заметить, я всегда под кайфом – это состояние моей души, - он увидел, что Лиз собирается ему что-то ответить на эту реплику. – Что?! Ты тоже всегда под кайфом? – он закатил глаза.

- Конечно! Как ты смог заметить пару лет назад, я испытываю извращенное наслаждение, отказывая тебе – этим и живу собственно, - саркастично ответила Лиза.

- Ты записываешь за мной все мои потрясающие реплики? Я всегда это знал… Я чувствовал!

- Слушай, давай к делу, а то так мы будем до утра препираться. Так что? Спорим или нет? – улыбаясь, прищурилась Кадди – сна у нее больше не было ни в одном глазу.

- Ладно… спорим на мои часы в клинике… если выиграю я, то я честно их не буду отрабатывать в течение полутора месяцев…

- А если выиграю я?

- А этот вариант к рассмотрению не принимается, - он поморщился и махнул рукой.

- Хорошо… тогда… если выиграю я, то… хммм… ты помимо работы в клинике будешь читать лекции… по диагностике… раз в неделю… в течение… мммм… полугода, - она улыбнулась, и ей жутко захотелось выиграть – такой приз дорогого стоил.

- Эй! Это не равносильные призы! – прошипел Хаус.

- Что?! Продуть боишься? – усмехнулась Лиз.

- Нет… просто… думаю… как мы будем выяснять, кто выиграл… тут и до драки недалеко… любишь садо-мазо? – он ей подмигнул.

Лиза повела бровью, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь выход:

- Каждый выберет себе по песне, которая ему больше всего понравилась. А затем… устроим опрос… 10… нет…15 человек… или больше, главное, чтобы число было нечетным. Не хочу, чтобы «победила дружба». Чья песня больше понравится опрошенным, тот и выиграл, - она поразилась своей изобретательности. – Только, - она стала немного обеспокоенной, - где мы в час ночи…

- О-о-о… об этом не беспокойся… я знаю отличное место, - Хаус довольно улыбнулся.


End file.
